helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Idol wo Sagase!
Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ!; A Search for Idols) was a Hello! Project variety show broadcasted by TV Tokyo. It aired from January 5, 1999 to March 26, 2002. Featured Members Hosts *January 5, 1999-December 28, 1999 **Nakazawa Yuko, Heike Michiyo *January 11, 2000-March 27, 2001 **Iida Kaori, Toda Rinne *April 2001-March 26, 2002 **Nakazawa Yuko, Inaba Atsuko Show contents *Guest talk *PV shooting coverage *Audition tracking **Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Auditions **Country Musume Auditions *Drama **Cyborg Shibata **Captain Shibata **Aya no DNA *Challenges **Manager Challenge (Iida Kaori) **Internet Challenge **Sushi Chef Challenge **Magazine Editor Challenge **Karaoke Challenge **Takoyakiya Challenge **Newscaster Challenge **Boxing Trainer Challenge **Dog Sled Race Challenge *Other major projects **Hello Pro Okiri Tournament! **Iida Kaori's birth as a drawer/painter **Hokkaido gourmet confrontation **Nakazawa Yuko Nise matchmaking plan **Final SP in Ishigakijima Episode List 1999 Episode numbers in bold are episodes with the TOP 20 moments presented in the official Idol wo Sagase! Koushiki BOOK *1999.01.05 #001 '''Idol Talk (Showing rare photos of Heike and Nakazawa) Ending theme: Odaiba Moonlight Serenade * 1999.01.12 #002 TBA * 1999.01.19 #003 TBA * 1999.01.26 #004 TBA * 1999.02.02 #005 TBA * 1999.02.09 #006 TBA * 1999.02.16 #007 TBA * 1999.02.23 #008 TBA * 1999.03.02 '''#009 Making and eating ramen, first announcement of Country Musume Audition. * 1999.03.09 #010 'Make-up tutorials * 1999.03.16 #011 TBA * 1999.03.23 '#012 'Learning the basics of MCing * 1999.03.30 #013 TBA * 1999.04.06 '#014 Heike's 20th birthday * 1999.04.13 #015 TBA * 1999.04.20 #016 Heike and Nakazawa taking acting classes * 1999.04.27 #017 TBA * 1999.05.04 #018 'Learning self-defense * 1999.05.11 #019 TBA * 1999.05.18 #020 Makoto flying to Hawaii asking Ayaka to come to Japan * 1999.05.25 '#021 'Nakazawa is called into a meeting with Horiuchi Takao * 1999.06.01 to 1999.06.22 (one of the dates within this time span is omitted. I don't know which one.) * 1999.06.29 '#025 'Visiting Tokyo Tower * 1999.07.06 #026 TBA * 1999.07.13 #027 Talk with the first generation of Country Musume * 1999.07.20 #028 TBA * 1999.07.27 #029 Memories of Yanagihara Hiromi * 1999.08.03 #030 TBA * 1999.08.10 '#031 'Country Musume's first time on stage * 1999.08.17 #032 Miyoshi Chinatsu's debut event * 1999.08.24 #033 TBA * 1999.08.31 #034 TBA * 1999.09.07 #035 TBA * 1999.09.14 '#036 Nakazawa vs. Heike arcade game duels * 1999.09.21 #037 Nakazawa tries to overcome her fear of flying * 1999.09.28 #038 "Which is the luckiest?" 5-game matches * 1999.10.05 #039 Docchi ga Suteki na Josei ka wo Kimeyou (Competition between Nakazawa and Heike) * 1999.10.12 #040 Marriage meeting matches * 1999.10.19 #041 Arcade game matches part II * 1999.10.26 #042 TBA * 1999.11.12 #043 'Hokkaido Gourmet Showdown * 1999.11.09 #044 Matches in Nanja Town en'nichi * 1999.11.16 #045 Bowling matches * 1999.11.23 '#046 'Visiting Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise * 1999.11.30 #047 Let's decorate a Christmas tree * 1999.12.07 '#048 Idol wo Sagase In Guam part I * 1999.12.14 #049 Idol wo Sagase In Guam part II * 1999.12.21 #050 TBA * 1999.12.28 #051 Heike and Nakazawa are signing off as MCs and introducing Iida and Rinne as their replacements 2000 Episode numbers in bold are episodes with the TOP 20 moments presented in the official Idol wo Sagase! Koushiki BOOK * 2000.01.11 #052 'New MCs, talking about their dreams and compability (they have different bloodtypes, oh no!) * TBA * 2000.01.25 '#054 'Working in a kindergarten as a kindergarten teacher * 2000.02.01 '#055 'Working at Inutama Dog Park * 2000.02.08 '#056 'Hair Cutting Challenge * TBA * 2000.02.22 '#058 Sushi Chef Challenge * TBA * 2000.03.07 #060 'Learning horse back riding * TBA * 2000.03.21 '#062 Takoyaki Restaurant Challenge * 2000.03.28 #063 'Manager Challenge * 2000.04.04 '#064 'Manager Iida marketing newcomer Maeda Yuki * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * 2000.05.16 '#070 'Boxing training with Rinne * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * 2000.07.11 '#077 'Magazine Editor Challenge * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * 2000.08.29 '#084 'Nagoya Gourmet Tour * TBA * TBA * TBA * 2000.10.03 '#088 'Visiting a product exhibition (igniting Iida as a painter) 2001 Episode numbers in bold are episodes with the TOP 20 moments presented in the official Idol wo Sagase! Koushiki BOOK * 2001.01.23 '#103 'Yaminabe Competition * 2001.01.30 '#104 'Meeting Zobekka at Nakano Sun Plaza * 2001.02.06 '#105 'Rinne's 20th birthday * 2001.02.13 '#106 'MC Soudatsu Battle Stanze: Iida & Rinne vs. Zobekka * TBA * TBA * 2001.03.06 '#109 'Country Musume dog sled race competition * TBA * 2001.03.20 '#111 'Omoikiri Kaita Sakuhin to wa? (Iida walking the streets asking people what they think she drew) + Suenaga Mami meeting Sheki-Dol for the first time * 2001.03.27 '#112 '''Iida and Rinne are signing off as MCs and introducing Nakazawa and Inaba as their replacements 2002 * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * 2002.03.26 Trivia * The abbreviation for the name of the show was '''AiSaga (あいさが/アイさが). * Two of the theme songs are by groups outside of Hello! Project: The first is "Custard" by Chére. She was a singer signed to zetima. The second is "Baku Baku Kiss" is by Kiss no Sekai which was a group produced by Tsunku, releasing two singles from 200-2001. * In episode #16 Nakazawa takes acting lessons and has to do a cat impression, which she finds utterly embarassing as she has to be kawaii. * In episode #39 Heike loses 0-8 to Nakazawa. Publications Books * 2001.07.19 Idol wo Sagase! Koushiki BOOK DVDs * 2002.01.17 Idol wo Sagase! History ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ * 2002.04.03 Idol wo Sagase! History 2 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ * 2002.07.24 Idol wo Sagase! History 3 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ * 2002.12.04 Idol wo Sagase! Collection Vol.1 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ * 2002.12.04 Idol wo Sagase! Collection Vol.2 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ * 2003.01.16 Aya no DNA * 2004.09.29 Shin Cyborg Shibata!! * 2005.09.25 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata 3 References External Links *Wikipedia: Category:1999 Shows Category:1st Generation Shows In Category:Heike Michiyo Shows In Category:2nd Generation Shows In Category:3rd Generation Shows In Category:4th Generation Shows In Category:5th Generation Shows In Category:Shows Category:Sheki-Dol Shows In Category:Miyoshi Chinatsu Shows In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Shows In Category:Country Musume Shows In Category:Inaba Atsuko Shows In Category:Melon Kinenbi Shows In Category:Matsuura Aya Shows In